A Tale of Brotherly Love
by Babyface2216
Summary: One sister, three brothers. No privacy, raging hormones. VERY MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!
1. Oldest Winchester

I groaned loudly into the empty motel room, I was angry, I was bored, I was horny, I was lonely, pretty much everything that came with being a 20 year old hunter that was injured on the job. Honestly, pretty much what comes with being a 20 year old girl. It didn't help that the only people I ever saw for more than a day at a time were my three older brothers who were walking sex dreams. The oldest of the three, John, was dark haired with green eyes and a chiseled jaw, not to mention the muscles that decorated his body from so many years of hunting. They weren't defined as much as Dean and Sam's were but they were there and boy could you tell when he was throwing around a monster twice his size with ease. John was the calm, collected commander of the four of us, he gave the orders and we listened, it's how it had been since our parents died taking down a tribe of southern vampires when we were little. I remembered when I was really little probably only 5 or so, John was the nicest of the three, always spoiling me and getting me whatever I wanted but after our parent's deaths he grew cold and harsh towards me, only getting more distant the older I got. Dean, oh Dean, he is my blonde haired green eyed flirt. Everything about Dean screams flirt, player and man whore, and he had the body and looks to back it up. His arms were much more defined than John's but that was about it, his stomach and legs were defined from life as a hunter but not cut because of all the fast food and pie he liked to enjoy. Dean was the funniest, he was smart and snappy with an attitude and it never failed to make me laugh even if I was in the worst mood. Actually, it was pretty much up to him to make me feel better when I was in a bad mood, usually a result of butting heads with John, while Sam calmed John down Dean made it his mission to make me smile. That brings me to Sam, Sammy was brown haired, brown eyes angel in my eyes. He could do no wrong, and even if he did and he knew he did we talked him out of feeling bad because a frown just didn't work on his face. He was in the best shape, constantly running, doing push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, his muscles were so defined even in his most relaxed state they were bulging and looked like they'd burst from his skin. He was the smartest, always taking on the work of finding information for cases, sometimes even staying up for days on end just to find something. All in all, my brothers were perfect, and any 20 year old girl would drool over them and be jealous that I got to spend so much time with them, only problem is I had developed deeper feelings for each of them and couldn't do anything about them.

I shook myself from those thoughts as soon as I heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of the lock clicking open and then our dad's old friend walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey Bobby" I greeted the old man as he dropped a pile of folders on the table in front of me. "How you doin Ash?" he asked softly patting my uninjured leg, groaning loudly and over dramatically I pouted up at him "Awful, I haven't seen the outside world in 3 days Bobby. I'm dying here." I whined silently pleading with him to help me by talking some sense into John who had left me locked in this motel room stuck on the couch while the three of them drove who knows how many hours to another hunt. "Oh no missy, I will not go against what John ordered. You take your problem up with him when they get back" he laughed patting my leg before standing "Who knows when that'll be Bobby" I sighed rolling my eyes up to the man who shook his head with another laugh "They should be back soon Ashley. Take care of yourself" he added walking to the door and opening it. "I'll see you around Bobby" I called as he left the motel room relocking the door on his way out. Sighing to myself I carefully peeled my flannel off my arms and tossed it onto the floor before my t-shirt followed, the fabric was rubbing against the still fresh stitches on my shoulder and irritating them so I decided I'd just as well potentially have to defend myself with no shirt and I'd just have to deal with getting yelled at for being 'unprepared' for an emergency. Not that I could defend myself very well anyway, I could hardly walk let alone fight something or someone should they attack me. Groaning quietly to myself this time I rolled myself off the bed and hobbled to the fridge using the bed, table and counter to help me along the way, thanking whatever god there was that there was liquor in the fridge I grabbed it out and carefully made my way back to the bed grunting lightly when I sat back down, my full weight being on my bum leg for a few seconds before I was on the bed. Taking a long drink of the liquor I sighed letting my head thump back against the wall, my eyes closing to relax just as the door slammed open and shut again.

"What the hell are you doing Ashley?" John's voice asked already pissed off for some reason "Here. Take it." I muttered holding the bottle that I had only gotten a drink out of to the older male who did exactly that setting it on the table before picking up my shirts and pressing them into my hand. "Put those on" he ordered moving around the room, putting the bottle back in the fridge after taking a long drink for himself "Are we leaving?" I asked in confusion the t-shirt already up one arm and working up the other "No. but you need to put clothes on. You're practically naked." He grunted making me drop the t-shirt back to my lap "You're kidding me right?" I asked blandly not in the mood to deal with him "No? Get your fucking shirts on." He snapped glaring at me from the far side of the table "If it's that big of a deal why don't you make me" I shouted tossing the two shirts across the room and fighting back a laugh as they smacked into his face before dropping to the table. "Don't be a fucking brat Ashley. Just put the shirt on." He huffed walking over and trying to hand me the articles of clothing again. "Fuck you John. I'm going to see Dean and Sam" I muttered throwing my legs over the bed on the side closest to the door and hobbling my way towards it only for it to be shoved closed as soon as I started to open it. "Oh no, I don't think so. You aren't running to them because I yelled at you. Every fucking time Ashley, and they cave every time." John growled, his body so close I could feel his breath brushing across my shoulder. "Because you yell at me for the stupidest shit." I spat turning to face him, glaring up into the green eyes glaring right back at me. "Put. The. Shirt. On." He growled each word emphasized with a step towards me until my back was pressed into the door. "No." I returned evenly even though my heart was doing flips in my chest at being so close to the older man that I had crushed on for a while. "Why do you do this to me Ash? You're so stubborn and" he broke off slamming our lips together, his hands gripping my hips tightly as I threw my arms around his neck, putting most of my weight on him as both of my legs started to give out.

"Oh god Ash I'm So" I cut him off with another kiss "Don't apologize. Please." I whispered staring up into the eyes of my big brother "Just want you" I murmured pressing my lips to his jaw as he dropped his head to rest on mine, his arms coming around my waist "This is so wrong Ash, the feelings I have for you I shouldn't" he stopped helping me over to the bed. "Nothing in our life is right Johnny, please...I just want my big brother" I muttered tugging on his shirt until it was up and over his head leaving him in low riding jeans. "So wrong" he repeated eyes roaming over my body as I carefully peeled my pajama pants off my legs leaving me in a sports bra and a thong. "Come on Johnny, I want you." I continued whimpering pathetically as he crawled over top of me nuzzling my stomach and breasts as he pulled my sports bra off and immediately latched onto a nipple making me moan loudly. We were both so wrapped up in each other that neither of us heard the door open until Dean's voice sounded "What the fuck" he shouted making John pull away and I covered myself with the sheet from the bed, still panting from the ministrations to my nipples. "Dean listen I" John started but broke off with a shrug as Dean and Sam looked between us wide eyed. "I wanted him to. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me. He wasn't doing anything I didn't want." I spoke up sitting up in bed, the blanket falling to my waist, my long hair covering my boobs but obviously still revealing that I was topless. "I swear to god John, you do anything to her that she doesn't want...brother or not I will end you. DO you understand me" Dean growled shoving John back first into the wall and only pulling away when Sam put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. As soon as they left I looked to John who was staring down at the floor, the tent in his jeans no longer as evident but still there. "Johnny" I whispered, afraid that he had changed his mind and I was going to have to get myself off again, not that it was anything new. He didn't reply only pushed me back onto the bed and continued what he had been doing, all worries obviously pushed to the side as he marked my chest and stomach with bright red bite marks.

"Please John, I need you" I whined bucking up into the denim covered tent with a broken moan. It took him less than 60 seconds to shed from his jeans and slip into my heat, both of us moaning out loudly at being joined so intimately. "Fuck me." He grunts thrusting hard and fast until I'm nothing but a panting, shaking mess underneath him, orgasm after shocking orgasm crashing through my body until he finally spills his seed and falls to the side, a whimper leaving my lips at the loss of him. "No more treating me like dirt right" I asked quietly carefully rolling onto my side to look him in the eyes as he sighed softly "No Ash, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my feelings out on you. It wasn't fair." He whispered leaning down to brush our lips together before he pulled the blankets up and over us. "I love you Johnny" I murmured already half asleep against his warm body "I love you too Ash. Get some sleep" he whispered before the light shut off and I faded into darkness, a smile on my face.


	2. Middle Winchester

Sighing pitifully I tucked both pistols into my waist band and followed Sam out the door, we were on our way to meet up with John and Dean at the bar to relax after a successful hunt. I don't know why I had to go, it's not like I could legally drink and they probably wouldn't let me even if I was because that's just how they were lately. It didn't take Sam and I long to find the bar John had described and soon we were walking in the front door and I was being dragged through the people until we reached a booth in the back corner, of course John and Dean weren't alone, they never were once they started drinking so I was left to stand as Sam went to the bar to get a drink for himself returning with a pop for me. "No spot to sit?" Sam asked his lips nestled right up to my ear so I could hear him over the people, the moist heat making me shiver slightly "Could probably squeeze in if we wanted to be involved with their fondling" I shrugged rolling my eyes to look up at my big brother who was fighting back a smile. "Wanna play some pool?" he asked nudging me towards the table where two men seemed to be just messing around and not actually playing. "Hey pretty girl" one of them greeted, an older man with a long beard and a pot belly. "You wanna play a game?" the other asked this time looking mostly to Sam, this one was younger and just looked more respectful than the other guy with him. "Sure, why don't you guys break? My sister just started learning how to play" Sam lied pulling me closer to his side as they both grinned slyly "Why don't we get some money on this then?" the older one asked pulling out his wallet, his friend doing the same. "I have $100. What about you Clint?" the younger one stated "$175" Clint answered taking out the bills and setting them on the table. "Alright, $550 then?" Sam suggested "Go grab another $50 from John" Sam stated counting out the money to reveal we had $500. Nodding I wandered back over to my two oldest brothers and pouted at the darker haired of the two "Johnny, I need $50" I murmured getting his attention, trying to ignore the way his hands were roaming over the red head beside him. "Here. Don't do anything stupid" he warned handing me the bills before waving me off, I was back at Sam's side in seconds adding the last of the money to the pile.

"What do you know about pool missy?" the younger one asked slinging an arm around my shoulder, I was uncomfortable but didn't want to mess this up because $550 was a lot. "I know that one team is solids, the other is stripes. You have to get each of yours in before hitting the 8 ball. If you hit the 8 ball you automatically lose" I shrugged looking at Sam who smiled proudly "That's basically it yeah. Let's see if you can apply it now" Clint laughed loudly racking the balls and then calling his partner over, they whispered for a few seconds before Clint took the first shot. Sam and I watched closely as the balls rolled, several of them getting close but not quite cutting it. "Okay, so what you want to do is aim for ones that are already close to the holes" Sam stated, word for word how the boys had originally told me how to play. "Okay?" I questioned holding the stick in confusion "Come here" he smirked helping me get situated before he stood up straight and called for solids. "So line up your shot, try to hit the one that's almost falling in on the far corner" he advised the three of them silent as I took the shot and huffed happily, it wasn't a very good shot but it was enough to sink it into the hole. "Relax when you go to shoot, don't choke the stick so hard" Clint commented, I nodded slowly and tried again, missing a hole but nudging a couple balls in separate directions. "Don't worry kid, you'll get it" Clint's friend laughed before he and Clint whispered some more before their shot. "Sammy, you sure this is a good idea...that's a lot of money" I whispered handing the pool cue over to the older male "relax Ash, it'll be fine" he smirked flicking a piece of my hair before getting set up for his turn "How long have you been playing son?" Clint asked Sam who bit his lip as if in thought "Couple years, learned my first year of college and it was fun so I kept up with it" he shrugged, not lying but not exactly being truthful either. "so you should have a pretty good shot at keeping your team in this" Clint's friend laughed getting a snicker from Sam "Hopefully" he nodded before he lined up his shot and sunk two of our balls. I squealed excitedly "How did you do that" I asked excitedly my eyes wide with faux awe as Sam laughed and shook his head only sinking one ball his next turn and missing the third. "Like I said, practice. Eventually you'll get the hang of it" he shrugged throwing his arm around me. Clint and his partner were getting nervous and it showed as they missed their first shot giving me the chance to shoot again.

Biting my lip nervously I lined up and struck pouting when the white ball missed and bounced all over the place but not knocking anything in. Sighing sadly I walked back to Sam and leaned on his side having to try really hard not to smile and give away our big plan. Thankfully Clint scored twice before missing and then it was up to Sam, he was quiet and focused as he shot sinking one ball, two and then lastly the 8-ball winning us the game. Squealing happily I jumped on Sam in a hug as he grinned widely seeming proud of himself as Clint and his friend nodded patting us both on the back before handing over the winnings, leaving Sam and I to go back to John and Dean excitedly. I handed John $50 of it and then giggled handing Sam half and taking the rest for myself. "Hey what about me?" Dean pouted all attention completely off their girls of the night "What about you" I teased counting through the cash again and handing him $5. "There" I giggled leaning over to kiss his cheek before pocketing the rest leaving him to argue it out with Sam and John while I headed for the bathroom. It didn't take me long to find it since the place was relatively small compared to some other bars we had visited over the years. I walked in and did my business, washing my hands thoroughly before leaving the bathroom again only to be shoved into the wall by some unknown man. "I hear you and your bitch of a brother took $275 from my brother and his friend?" the guy slurred, his breath nearly made me gag the stench of rotten teeth, alcohol and cigarettes strong. "We won it fair and square" I coughed both of my hands wrapped around the arm he had across my throat "Yeah fair and square? Well, sorry toots but my payback ain't gonna be fair" he growled slamming my head against the wall before dragging me out through the rear exit and into the alleyway. I tried screaming for help but his grip on my throat was too tight, and I knew that if I tried to get a shot off with my arm I'd be out again from dislocating it again. "I'm gonna enjoy this, a pretty thing like you isn't seen around here very often" he grunted pinning me to the building with one hand as the other pulled ripped at my t-shirt leaving me in a simple white bra and my jeans. Now I started struggling not giving a damn about my shoulder as long as I didn't get violated in a nasty ass alleyway by some nasty ass drunk. "Get off of me" I shrieked kicking my legs out and getting him once in the stomach well enough to get him away from me so I could run back for the door, the door opened a few inches before a hand gripped my hair and I was pulled backwards.

My back struck the glass littered concrete hard and I screamed out loudly feeling the barrel of my guns pressing into my back as well as chunks of glass. Apparently my scream was loud enough to catch someone's attention or I was just really lucky that Dean had been on his way to or from the bathroom when it happened because the guy was off of me in seconds and he and Dean were wrestling around in the alleyway. Grunts and insults filled the night air as I sat up and scooted so my back was against the wall, watching my big brother man handle the guy even though I knew he was sore from the hunt. I tried to fight back tears and it worked pretty well until Dean finally made his way over to me, a bruise blossoming on his jaw and his teeth gritted in anger, the tears started falling quickly then. "Ashley" he whispered crouching beside me handing me his flannel just as Sam, John, Clint and the other guy came through the door and stood wide eyed at the scene in front of them. "Are you okay?" John asked helping me to my feet, a small squeak leaving my lips but I nodded anyway "Dean?" he asked next, the other man not answering just limping off to the front of the building where the Impala was parked. "Come on, let's go back to the motel" John sighed walking with me between him and Sam to the car where Dean was already in the front seat, his teeth gritted and his eyes closed. Biting my tongue from saying anything I climbed into the backseat with Sam and stayed quiet the short drive back to the motel. Once we got back I was ushered into Sam and John's room where they took a look at my back before letting me head back to my room. I was sharing with Dean this time and I didn't really know what to do since he was mad at me and hurt, but sucking it up I walked two doors down and took a deep breath knowing I would have to see him eventually and it was best just to get it over with.

I knocked on the door to the motel room and waited, listening to the shuffling and slight hitch in Dean's breath as he reached to open the door for me. Walking in I pulled the plaid shirt he had been wearing earlier tighter around myself watching as he laid down on the bed and grunted, the tears from earlier coming back full force. I let my head drop and sniffled quietly not missing the sad sigh that left his lips "Come here" he ordered softly, not needing to look up I shuffled to the bed and sat beside him, my back against the head board making his head even with my hips. It went quiet, neither of us really knowing what to say after the day's events. "Dean" I whispered my bottom lip quivering as a tear splashed onto my hands that were folded in my lap "Yeah" he answered and tilting my head slightly I noticed him staring straight up at the ceiling his green eyes filled with unshed tears "I'm sorry" I apologized not sure what else to say because I knew nothing would fix today. "I know baby." He nodded reaching over and taking one of my hands in his as he sat up so we were shoulder to shoulder. "I'm not upset with you babe." He sighed playing with my fingers as he spoke "When I heard the scream, I wasn't even sure who it was and then I opened the door to see him standing over you and" he growled lowly taking a deep breath before he continued "And you didn't have a shirt on, and you were so scared...with what we do on a daily basis...I had never seen you scared like that before" he paused turning slightly to look at me his hand holding my chin so our eyes were locked "I saw red, the first thing was there's no way he's touching my baby sister and then the second was that you have an incredible body" he sighed looking down before his eyes darted back up, his pupils blown wide. "When Sam and I walked in on you and John...fuck I wanted to be angry and upset that he was on our little sister. But I was upset because it was him and not me over top of you." He growled tangling one hand in my hair as the other pushed the sleeve of his shirt further down my shoulder reveal tan skin and the top of my bra. "It should have felt wrong but...there's nothing normal about our life De." I whispered "I've shared a bed, a vehicle, clothes and occasionally showers with all three of you since I was 7. I've seen the three of you naked more times than I've seen anyone else period." I continued moving so I was straddling his lap my hands playing with the short hair at the base of his neck.

"Sure it's not conventional, but I love my big brothers, all three of you more than you could possibly imagine." I whispered before leaning down and pressing our lips together "Plus, there is always that slight confusion of if we're actually related or not. But regardless I'd gladly let you do what John did." I shrugged shrieking when he easily flipped us over so he was hovering over top of me the muscles in his arms and chest twitching. "If you don't want this you need to tell me now Ashley, because once I start...I won't stop" he growled already nipping at the skin of my neck and chest. "Please De" I whimpered letting him pull his shirt from my shoulders and toss it across the room, my jeans and his jeans shortly following. "I love you Ashley." He whispered reaching underneath me to unclip my bra throwing that off to the side as soon as my arms had slipped free of the straps. "Fuck me" he muttered tracing the lines of my body "I love you too Dean" I replied my breath hitching as his fingers found my right nipple and started pinching and pulling, the little bit of pain sending heat straight to my groin. "You're so gorgeous" he murmured brushing his lips across my chest and stomach, using his teeth to pull my underwear down to my knees, stopping his ministrations on my boobs to pull them the rest of the way off with his hands. "Dean I" I stopped myself from voicing my concerns, other than John I had only ever been with one other guy and Dean was constantly with other girls. When John and I slept together we were both a drink in and it was sloppy and fast anyway so I didn't feel as concerned. "What baby?" he asked bringing our faces together again "You have to tell me now Ash." He stated sternly "I haven't...I won't be as experienced as everyone else you've been with" I finally spit out rolling my eyes to the ceiling so I didn't have to see his disappointment. "Ash, look at me" he whispered and when I did he had a sweet smile on his face "I don't care. Just being with you is going to be amazing." He assured pressing our lips together before he slowly slid into my heat, a broken moan leaving my lips at the sudden feeling. "Oh fuck...Ash, you're so tight" he grunted his forehead resting against my shoulder as we both held still to adjust. "are you ready?" he asked lowly already starting to rock his hips, hardly pulling out before he pushed back in the fullness and who it was over me quickly easing me towards the edge of climax.

"De...an I oh god" I gasped my nails raking down his back as he sped up his thrusts the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the motel room. "Fuck, you feel so good" he growled smashing our mouths together as the coil in my stomach finally snapped and I moaned loudly into his mouth, my body thrashing beneath him. It was only another dozen or so thrusts later when he grew erratic "Come on baby, one more. Please with me" he grunted reaching between us to rub my clit, the extra simulation plus his husky voice sending me over a second time as he emptied himself into me, the force of his seed entering my body sending smaller quakes of pleasure through my system. "usually it doesn't go that fast but...fuck you're something else" he muttered pulling out and lying beside me, his arms wrapping me up and pulling me close. "That sounds like a promise for a repeat in the future Mr. Winchester." I teased quietly hoping I wasn't pushing my luck "I suppose so Ms. Winchester" he returned with a smile and a peck to my lips. "Get some sleep Ash. We move out tomorrow" he yawned reaching over to turn off the light as I pulled the blankets over our naked bodies. "I love you Ashley Lynn Winchester" he whispered followed by another sweet kiss "And I love you Dean Samuel Winchester" I returned just as softly returning the kiss. "Goodnight beautiful" he added before we went quiet, the room soon filling with his soft snores and I easily drifted to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the knowledge that he loved me.


	3. Youngest Winchester

"I don't know Sam." I grunted shoving the laptop away from me and nearly onto the floor had his long arms not shot out and stopped it from tumbling off the table. "Ashley. You need to calm the hell down." He growled slapping the computer shut and setting it in the middle of the table. "Whatever Sam." I sighed rolling my eyes at the youngest of the three boys, I wasn't mad at him, I was just frustrated because John and Dean went off on another hunt alone leaving Sam to babysit me. "You can cut the attitude you've had with me lately. It's been three days and I'm sick of it." He growled yanking his jacket up his arms "I get that I'm not Dean or John, and I get that you aren't happy about missing another hunt but that doesn't mean you need to be a grade A bitch to me." He spat opening the door "Sam wait I'm" I started to say only to have the door slammed shut half way through my sentence "sorry" I muttered to myself dropping my head into my hands as I listened to the Impala roar to life and drive off, leaving me alone in the motel room again. Grunting to myself I stood up and pulled on my jacket making sure both of my pistols were loaded before I tucked them into my waistband and left the room, locking the door behind me before I started walking. I had no idea where I was going, I only knew I couldn't stay cooped up in the motel room by myself for hours on end again. I wasn't watching where I was going, kicking rocks out of my way as I walked, until someone slammed into me. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" the kid apologized, he couldn't have been much older than me and looked like he might be Sam's age or younger. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching either" I smiled softly, trying not to let my bad mood show too much. "You aren't from around here, are you?" he smirked making me blush "No, I'm visiting with my brothers. Kind of a road trip on our way to our grandmas." I lied with a shrug burying my hands in my pockets. "Where are they?" he asked making me sigh sadly "Probably off at some bar or strip club." I muttered before perking up "I don't know, but it doesn't matter it gives me a chance to explore" I smiled watching him closely knowing not everyone could be trusted. "Well...have you been to the café down the street? They make the best pies and milkshakes." He grinned widely "and my family owns it so..." he faded off with an even larger grin "If you aren't busy maybe we could check it out...together?" he murmured a red blush creeping onto his cheeks. Smiling sincerely I nodded "I'd really like that" I agreed accepting his arm and letting him lead me down the street to a cute little old school diner.

"Well, this is the place" he grinned leading us to a back booth, smiling and greeting people like they were old friends, which they probably were. "Tell me about you? What are your brothers like?" he asked as we sat down and waited to be served. "I'm only asking because I'm an only child" he shrugged smiling as an older woman walked over and hugged him. "Jason, who is this?" she asked sweetly smiling at me kindly "Mom, this is" he faded off "Ashley" I answered shaking her hand "Well, Miss Ashley, can I suggest some pie and ice cream?" she smiled making me laugh "I've heard you have some really good milkshakes, so I'll take a Strawberry one of those and an Apple Pie" I requested "one of my brothers is obsessed with pie, I'd probably be disowned if I didn't bring him any" I blushed explaining my reasoning for an entire pie. "I'll have that right out for you" she laughed leaving Jason and I alone again. "So far all I know is your name is Ashley and one of your brothers needs a pie intervention." He laughed making me smirk "There's my oldest brother John, he's the serious one of the three, always work, work, work with him." I shrugged "Then there's Dean, the pie obsessed one, he likes to party and have fun but he babies me A LOT." I continued "And then there's Sam, he's the smartest of all of us, wants to be a lawyer." I paused as his mom brought our milkshakes and my pie over. "It's on the house sweetie, it's not often we get new faces here" she smiled squeezing my hand before moving on to a different table. I took a long drink of my shake and grinned happily "This is really good." I complimented "Anyway, Sam is like a giant puppy when he's in a good mood but when he's in a bad mood he's like a pissed off bear" I sighed dropping my head slightly "I take it you guys aren't doing too well right now?" he prodded softly "We got into a huge fight right before we ran into each other he hopped in the car and just left." I shrugged nursing my milkshake while he thought it over "I'm sure everything will work out, I mean I wouldn't know personally, but the way you talk about them you all sound really close." He shrugged "I bet they never stay mad at you for long." He added with a smile "I don't know, I'm really good at pushing buttons" I laughed finishing off my milkshake and sliding the cup to the middle of the table just as a shadow fell over us. Looking up I went pale seeing the frown on Sam's face and the anger in his eyes "Jason this is Sam" I whispered gesturing between the two of them sheepishly "I guess you should probably go huh?" Jason whispered back sighing when I nodded and stood up, the boxed up pie in my arms. "Tell your mom the shake was really good and that I'm sure the pie will be even better" I smiled softly waving as I followed after Sam who still had yet to say anything.

"Sam I" I tried to talk but was shushed as he pulled away from the café and headed the short distance to our motel, parking right outside the door to our room. "Sammy I" I tried again but stopped at the glare he sent my way "Get inside" he ordered making me get out of the car and enter the hotel room quietly, sitting down on the edge of my bed waiting for him to blow up or do something. "Strip." He grunted already dropping his jacket and his plaid shirt onto the floor leaving him in jeans and a tight grey t-shirt while I was still fully dressed "What?" I asked dumbly not sure I had heard him correctly, in return I got an eye roll and my jacket being pushed off my shoulders and tossed onto the floor. "I'll do it myself then' he muttered pulling my pistols from the back of my jeans and setting them to the side before he quickly unbuttoned my plaid and tossed it to the side as well. "Sam" I whispered slightly scared but immensely turned on at the same time. "You want me right Ashley?" he asked softly his callused fingertips dragging across the smooth skin of my lower stomach slowly. "God yes" I murmured already leaning closer to him wanting more of his touch on my body. He simply smirked kneeling down on the ground to remove both of our shoes, pulling me up to my feet as he got to his and undoing our jeans at the same time. "Sammy" I whimpered pulling my tank top off as he pushed my jeans to my ankles and I kicked them off "Get on the bed Ashley" he demanded dropping his jeans too as I crawled up the bed backwards watching him closely as he crawled up the bed after me, pulling my ankle until I was flat on my back underneath him. "Shut up, do what you're told" he murmured before he ducked his head down and pressed our lips together. "Jesus Sam" I gasped as he pulled me up and unhooked my bra before dropping me back to the bed. "Christ you're gorgeous Ash" he moaned before burying his face into my chest his hair tickling me as his teeth hurt me. It was an odd mix but one I certainly wasn't going to complain about as it sent liquid seeping from my lady parts.

"Sammy please" I whispered softly tugging on his hair until he pulled his face away from my chest and moved up until our faces were even. "Grab the headboard" he ordered softly taking one of my hands in his and looping it around the headboard and squeezing, "you move your hands and I stop" he warned lining himself up with my hips and sliding forward until he was encased in my heat, my mouth dropping open in a silent gasp. "Oh fuck" he growled hands gripping my hips tightly as he slammed our hips together over and over. "Fuck you feel so good Ashley" he murmured biting the skin around my chest and neck until I could feel the heat from the marks. "You're mine baby." He growled darkly hands tightening on my hips "Sammy I'm going to" I gasped hands gripping the bars of the headboard tightly as my body locked up and he continued to thrust until he finished inside of me. "Fuck you're perfect" he gasped pressing our lips together "Go clean up Ash" he murmured slowly pulling from my body and ushering me towards the bathroom. Doing as he said I wiped myself up before pulling on clean underwear and a tank top before heading back into the bedroom to see him lounging on the bed in his boxers. "I'm sorry about the past few days Sam" I apologized arms crossed over my chest as I watched him from the doorway. "Come here baby" he sighed opening his arms to me and squeezing as I laid down in them "I get it, you're frustrated about being left here and I am too. Don't worry about it" he murmured fingertips tracing the bruises forming on my hips from his hands "Just talk to me about it alright. Don't bottle everything up" he advised tucking me tightly into his side "I love you Sammy" I whispered as we turned our attention to the movie on TV "I love you too Ash" he returned with a smile down at me.


	4. Strict Sam

"Sam?" I called as loudly as I dared in the dark house we were currently searching through for clues on our latest case. "Sammy?" I tried again after almost a minute of silence. "Sammy's taking a little siesta sweetheart." A feminine voice stated suddenly my head whipping around to see a woman with long red hair staring across the room at me. "What did you do to him?" I asked angrily gun trained right between the eyes of the stranger. "Oh nothing, my sister got to him first." She shrugged taking a step closer which earned her the click of my hammer going back. "I'm here to warn you." She snapped hands going up in surrender. "I could smell you all over him, and I can smell him all over you. She has plans for him." She paused as we both heard a creak of floorboards from above. "And they aren't good, I'd say you have maybe a half an hour before she's done playing and turns him into dinner for the wolves." She informed, my ears ringing at what she was telling me. "Why are you telling me all this? Why not just kill me and go on your merry way?" I asked, baffled that the pretty red head was helping me instead of killing me. "Because I know what it's like to lose a mate, what it's like to have someone you love murdered." She whispered fiddling with the locket around her neck "My sister" she paused "She has no idea what it's like. She thinks I'm packing our things, to leave when she's done. I'm giving you a heads up, giving you the chance to save him and yourself before I convince her to just leave." She continued "But you have to swear not to come after us" she added darkly, I could feel myself nodding knowing sometimes you had to lose some to win some. "We get out, you leave and that's the end of it" I agreed reaching out to shake the pale hand she held out "But be warned, I catch wind of you in another town murdering innocent people it's a new ball game" I threatened dropping her hand before she left the room and I began my mission to save Sam. "You can do this." I muttered to myself as I slowly made my way up the stairs, gun trained a head of me.

I was not prepared for what I found when I entered the room with the light on. Sam was strung up on the bed like some porn scene, blood dripping down his temple, a piece of his shirt stopping him from making any noise. "Jesus Sam" I gasped rushing to his side and quickly pulling the gag from his mouth before I went about untying him. "Ash you need to run. Get out of here" he growled glaring holes into the side of my head as I focused on the knot in front of me. "I'm not leaving you." I muttered moving onto the next knot. "She'll be back soon. Sweetheart you need to leave me here." He snapped jerking on the restraints I hadn't gotten to yet. "Just trust me Sammy" I begged pausing to look at him for a second before I undid the remaining knots, helping him to his feet and out the door trying not to make too much noise as the voices of the two women sounded from a room down the hall. I could just make out them talking about how they were going to leave as soon as we were taken care of. Not wasting anymore time eavesdropping Sam and I quietly headed down the stairs and out the front door. I tried not to let it show how much Sam's size was affecting me as I led him through the trees and onto the gravel road where we had parked the truck. "Here" I murmured tossing my jacket into the truck before pulling my flannel off and pressing it to the wound on Sam's head. "It's bleeding pretty bad" I stated softly grabbing one of his hands with my free hand and bringing it up to hold the shirt moving to pull away when his finger in my belt loop stopped me fast. "Come here" he ordered lowly remaining quiet until I was chest to chest with him, the cool breeze whipping my hair around us as he tossed my now bloody shirt onto the seat before pulling me flush against him, his head ducking as I stepped onto my tiptoes. Meeting him in the middle to press our lips together. "We should get out of here" I whispered barely pulling away from him, pecking his lips again before settling back onto my feet. With soft prodding he walked around to the passenger side as I slid into the drivers seat, getting us back to our motel in under 20 minutes.

"I'm gonna shower" Sam said shortly after I let us into the room. Arching an eyebrow at the suddenly angry male I shrugged slightly before walking to the bed and flopping down on my back. I groaned softly as my bones began to settle almost in unison with the shower starting behind a partially closed door. Taking a deep breath I sat back up and walked to my bags pulling out shorts and a cropped tank top to wear for bed. Unlacing my boots I toed them off and pushed them to the side before pulling off my socks and then following that up by pushing my jeans down my legs and tossing them to the side. I picked up the shorts and bent to slide them up my legs, my back cracking as I stretched back to my full height a soft gasp leaving my lips at the twinge of pain that followed. Shaking it off I pulled the t-shirt I had been wearing over my head and dropped it onto my bag, my bra landing swiftly beside it before tugging the cropped top over my head. "I never thought watching someone put clothes on could be so erotic" Sam's voice sounded lowly making me jump at the sudden noise. "Jesus Sam, you scared me" I gasped holding a hand to my heart as he sauntered over to me, a towel wrapped around his waist. "If that scares you then you better prepare yourself." He murmured "What I have in store for you is going to be down right terrifying." He continued grabbing my hand tightly and dragging me over to the bed sitting down on it before pulling me to stand in front of him. "You could have been seriously hurt tonight Ashley." He stated seriously, his brown eyes staring holes into me as I ducked my head in shame "I told you to leave. To run and get to safety" he continued "I expect you to listen to me out on hunts. I expect you to do as your told." He growled wrapping a hand in my hair and yanking until our faces were even "Now I'm going to teach you to follow orders little girl." He stated lowly letting go of my hair only to pull me across his lap and quickly slap a large hand across my seat. "You're going to feel this lesson for days." He grunted raining spanks down, alternating between sides and right in the middle, not letting the tops of my thighs go untouched. I wasn't sure how long the slaps lasted, my body shuddering and my voice raspy from screaming, wrists sore from the tight grip he held as I tried to wiggle away.

"Stand up" he ordered softly helping me get to my feet and stand in front of him. "Do you want to say anything" he asked seriously, the silence that followed almost deafening before my body betrayed me and a sniffle sounded. "I'm sorry Sam" I whispered a tear slipping from my eye and dropping onto the exposed skin of his thigh. "Why are you crying sweetheart" he asked reaching forward and pulling me onto his lap, a small squeal passing my lips as my tender bottom settled onto his muscled legs. "I should have listened but I couldn't leave you there Sam." I sniffled again "I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I had to get you out. I had to keep you safe" I whispered, lip quivering as a single finger under my chin guided my head up until our eyes locked. "I appreciate that baby. And I'm grateful but NEVER" he paused "NEVER put yourself in harms way for me again. Do you understand me?" he asked seriously, the look in his eyes having me nodding before I even realized it. He hummed in approval "now wipe your face" he whispered waiting patiently as I used my shirt to dry my tears only for it to be pulled from my body and thrown to the side. "You're so god damn sexy Ash." He groaned, his hands wrapping around my hips in the same spot as the previous night, pulling me closer to him. "Your skin is so smooth and soft" he whispered brushing his lips against the tan skin of my stomach, my body rippling in shivers at the feeling. "And you always smell so good" he growled suddenly standing up and spinning us, shoving me on the bed so hard I bounced slightly. A gasp leaving my lips at the rough treatment so suddenly after how soft and sweet he had been. "I'm going to ruin you sweetheart" he murmured running his fingers from my collarbone down to the top of shorts. Curling the long digits around the waist band and yanking them down leaving me in a simple pair of underwear in front of him. The towel around his waist now tightened as his excitement was showing in full force. "Maybe I need ruined Sammy" I purred stretching my arms above my head and arching my back like a kitten as he removed my underwear from my body and dropped his towel in unison.

"You think that's what you need?" he laughed lowly laying his body over top of me, the pressure and heat only making my core tingle more. "I need you Sammy." I whispered truthfully running my fingers through his hair, letting my nails gently scratch his scalp as he lowered his lips to mine. His hands dragging up and down my sides before one was slithering between my legs and petting the wet petals between them. "You're so wet babe" he commented sliding one big finger and then another into my pussy with slow and steady rhythms. "Your fault" I gasped gripping his shoulders tightly as his mouth began to work at the skin on my neck and chest, his fingers methodically moving to drive me crazy. "Shit, please Sam" I whined wanting, no needing, the man to go faster and harder. "Please what Ash" he asked quietly removing his fingers and sucking them between his lips, the moan from him sending more fluids gushing from my body. "I need you" I pouted tugging at his hair for a brief moment before my arms were pinned above my head. "You need me? You need me inside of this sweet little pussy?" he asked teasingly, hips moving gently against my pelvis, the tip of his rock hard member bumping into my clit and making me convulse slightly. "Yes. Fuck Sam please" I cried arching my back to try and urge him to make the final move. "I don't think you deserve it." He sighed hands flexing on my wrist as the movement of his hips ceased. "You don't listen to me on hunts, and yet you think I would reward you?" he murmured brown eyes staring down at me. "Think I'll give you what you want after tonight?" he continued softly, our eyes locked in a battle of wills. "Please Sammy I promise I'll be better" I whispered softly, fluttering my lashes and putting a small pout to my lips. I was not above using my looks and body to get what I wanted from the man. "I swear I'll be a good little girl next hunt" I purred arching my back to press our chests together as he settled closer once more. "You better or the punishment won't be as nice as this time" he threatened moving my wrists into one large hand as the free limb moved around my back and cupped the still tender skin of my backside. Hissing I tried to move my body away from the grip of his hand on the red and pink skin of my butt, but he continued to follow kneading the flesh beneath his hand. "God I swear I'll listen Sammy just please. I need you" I finally cried out loudly tugging at my hands again as I caught his eyes.

My next plea turned into a loud moan as he finally entered my body, the stretching push of his member into my hole widening my eyes. "Oh fuck" he growled stopping once he was nestled tightly against me, our hips pressed together. I got lost in the chocolate color of his eyes as he pulled out and pushed back in, my mouth dropping open as he quickly picked up the pace and force of his thrusts. "You're so fucking pretty right now. Laid out underneath me" he groaned tightening his grip on my wrists as he spoke. "I bet you'd be even prettier on your knees" he whispered sitting up and manhandling my body to put me on my knees in front of him. His hand wrapped in my hair and pulled my upper body flush against him his teeth sinking into the skin where shoulder meets neck as his thrusts continued, my eyes squeezed shut and gasping breathes escaping my open mouth. "Say my name Ash" he ordered quietly my brain freezing as his tongue flicked against my ear "Say it" he growled yanking on my hair, a scream leaving my lips "Fuck SAM" I screeched as I plummeted into my orgasm, convulsing against his firm body as he continued to move against me chasing his own orgasm now "Gonna cum in you Ash. Gonna mark you on the inside and the outside" he growled hands clenching on my hips as he slammed up into my body and groaned loudly with his release. "Fuck Sam" I whined head still back against his shoulder as he slowly released his grip on my hips and brushed his lips against my temple. "Go get cleaned up sweetheart" he laughed softly, lightly patting my butt as I slid forward and laid on my stomach, face turned to see him. "Don't want to. Too tired" I yawned squeaking as he followed it up with a slightly harder slap to my right butt cheek. "Now." He stated simply using the towel from his shower to wipe himself up before sliding boxers up his legs. "Yes sir" I saluted dramatically rolling off the bed and walking towards the bathroom an extra swing to my hips as I went. The soft groan from the older male making me giggle as I shut the door behind me.

My body was sore from the last two nights spent with Sam but just thinking about it made me smile as I started the shower and stepped into the warm spray. I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping out again and wrapping a towel around myself to walk out in. "John just called, said to sit tight, that they'd be back by tomorrow afternoon." Sam stated as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom and into the main room, the man now sitting on the bed with two boxes of take out in front of him. "Any clue on how it went?" I asked curiously plucking a fry from his open container and slipping it into my mouth before he could grab it back. "Ya know what John said about fat foods for you" he sighed as I dropped the towel and pulled on a clean pair of underwear and one of Dean's t-shirts that I kept to sleep in. "John's not here. And with his attitude lately he can shove the stupid salads up his ass" I shrugged crawling onto the bed beside him and taking the unopened container from him with a frown. "Sammy" I squealed as I opened it to reveal a Bacon Cheeseburger and fries "You're the best" I grinned leaning over to kiss my big brother in thanks. "You're welcome sweetheart now eat up." He smirked pecking my lips once more before we both went silent to eat, watching the late night show that was playing on the tv in the corner.


	5. Hurt Dean

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked Sam curiously leaning my head against his shoulder as a crappy comedy played on the equally shitty motel television. "Any minute now probably" he assured wrapping his arm around me and pressing his lips to my temple. "You shouldn't worry so much, it's not good for you sweetheart." He murmured tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "You guys leave me in these nasty motels so much, it's all I can do" I shrugged leaning up and pressing our lips together. I pulled away from him just as the door to the room opened, both our heads snapping to look. My jaw dropping almost instantly "Dean" I cried as he walked into the motel room, dried and fresh blood running down his forehead and staining his face. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked John as he came in free of any wounds and looking like he had sunshine and daisies shoved up his ass. I shot to my feet and made a bee line for Dean trying to see what the damage was through all the blood coating his skin. "Come here" I murmured softly dragging Dean by the hand into the bathroom as Sam set about interrogating John. "What happened to you?" I asked softly closing and locking the door behind me as he sat on the toilet with a grunt. "Don't worry about it" he muttered peeling his jacket off his arms and dropping it in the tub before his flannel and t-shirt followed. His midsection littered with bruises and cuts that were still oozing as he moved. "It's impossible to not worry, you're a disaster and John came back without a scratch." I growled grabbing a wash rag and wetting it, gently wiping away the blood so I could see the extent of the damage. "If I tell you, you have to SWEAR you won't say anything to John or Sam" he sighed flinching as the rough cloth swiped over one of the deeper looking wounds. "Okay" I nodded pausing in my cleaning to look him in the eyes "Pinkie promise me Ashley." He ordered seriously holding up his pinkie until I curled mine around his and slightly shook "Pinkie promise" I whispered never breaking eye contact as he took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"I don't know what happened, one second we were salting and getting ready to burn the first body and the next thing I know I'm being ganged up on by the two ghosts and John just" he paused shaking his head as if he still couldn't believe it "He just stood there and watched." He whispered as the voices in the other room grew louder followed by the door slamming shut and Sam swearing loudly before it went silent. "I swear to god he smiled at one point Ash, like he was getting some sick satisfaction out of it." He continued his tale, my heart pounding and ears ringing as he kept talking "When I finally set the bodies on fire and asked him what the hell that was he told me I deserved it" he growled angrily my heart plummeting "When I asked him what the hell that meant he just laughed and said never mind" he finished lowly, the only noise between us the sound of my breathing and the faint murmur of the television beyond our little haven. "What the hell" I whispered softly not sure what else to say at the events that had taken place on their hunt. "I don't know babe. I want you to be careful though. Stick to hunts with Sam." He murmured running a blood covered hand down my face. "I don't want to believe that John would hurt you but who knows what he'll do now" he whispered both of us going silent as I finished wiping away the blood coating his face and torso. "No stitches, you'll just have to be careful for the next few days" I murmured getting to my feet and wringing the rag out in the sink, trying to slow the thoughts in my head as I rinsed the blood from the cloth. "Try not to worry about it baby girl." Dean suddenly murmured, arms wrapping around me from behind, our eyes locking through the mirror above the sink. "How can you say that Dean? Look what he let happen to you" I cried quietly trying not to alert the man outside the bathroom to anything happening in here. "It was one time Ash, I can't be sure he wasn't under some weird ghost spell or something" he shrugged, my eyebrow arching as I turned to look at him, my arms crossing over my chest in irritation. "You're right, except for the fact that ghost spells aren't real. We would've come across something like this happening long before now if they were" I sassed pushing him back and moving to leave the bathroom only for him to yank me to a stop and push me back first against the door. The thud it created making both of us flinch as it seemed to thunder through the small area.

"You guys okay?" Sam called from the other room, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as Dean started to laugh "Yeah Sammy, we're great" he called back, my cheeks growing more red as Sam said something about going and taking his time getting dinner. "Shut up" I whined as Dean laughed even harder with the sound of the door closing a second time before he went quiet, an odd look swirling in his green eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked quietly feeling self-conscious under the heavy stare of the older male. "We're finally alone" he smirked slightly "For the first time in weeks we have time to the two of us" he continued softly, hands trailing from the door on either side of my head to my hips where he smoothly slid his hands under the hem of my t-shirt and rubbed circles in the skin. I hummed softly trying to fight the smile that wanted to slide on my face "What are you gonna do with this new revelation Mr. Winchester" I asked smoothly settling my hands onto the naked planes of his chest. "I'm going to do things to you that I've dreamed of doing for years. Things you can't even begin to imagine" he whispered hands scarred from years of hunting dragging up my sides, pulling my shirt up with them until it cleared my head and landed on the floor behind the predatory man. "I guess you'll just have to start describing some of them to me" I whispered back, my voice coming out breathy and soft. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the storming green irises staring back at me, everything he was saying sending shivers down my spine. "You want me to tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you baby?" he laughed gruffly "The things I'm going to do that'll make your toes curl, spine tingle" he murmured ducking his head into my neck, the flow of his breath over my skin making me shiver. "I'm going to dissect you, pick you apart piece by piece" he whispered, tongue flicking out to brush my ear "Figure out what makes you tick" I gasped as the warmth of his fingers settled over the quickly slickening lips between my legs. I hadn't even realized he had unbuttoned my jeans and snuck his hand inside until this point.

"I'm going to learn your body. I will know it better than you" he whispered sliding two digits inside me "How fast" he purred quickly moving his fingers in and out "How slow" he sighed slowing his pace, the drag of his fingers in and out maddening. "How soft" he murmured placing a butterfly kiss to my jaw as his fingers gently rubbed my clit "How hard" he growled biting down on the bare skin of my neck as his fingers pressed hard against my clit. The pressure arching my back from the door trying to get closer to the pleasure he was providing my body. "Dean" I whined fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he pulled away with a laugh, his pupils blown wide with lust. I couldn't help but moan as I took in the site of his plump lip between his teeth as his hand pressed against the bulge in his jeans before he was pushing my own down my legs. I kicked them to the side before I advanced on the blonde, my blood rushing through my body as he tangled a hand in my hair and slammed our mouths together. His hands were roaming my body, brushing over my rear end making me hiss and arch into his body to try and get away from his hands. "You okay?" he asked pulling away to look down at me with an arched eyebrow "M fine" I nodded trying to distract him "Turn" he ordered smoothly pushing my shoulder "what the hell happened?" he asked fingers gently brushing against the slightly pink flesh from Sam's hand the night before. "I didn't exactly listen to Sam on the hunt last night" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest "If he hadn't already done it I would've. We say what we do to keep you safe baby girl" he murmured, the sudden suckle of his mouth on my left butt cheek making me jump in surprise. "I know" I assured turning around to face him, his face even with my pelvis. "These from him too?" he asked quietly brushing his lips over the fingerprint bruises on my waist "Yeah, it was an accident though" I shrugged running my nails over his scalp, loving the way it made him shiver. "Just want ya to be careful baby" he murmured sliding back up my body until he was towering over me again. "He'll never hurt me you know that" I replied back just as softly "Not Sam…John though" he sighed taking a seat on the toilet and dropping his head into his hands. "We haven't since that one time." I informed sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him "He's been…odd ever since" I sighed leaning my head on his knee as his hand ran through my hair soothingly "It's not you baby." He assured quietly rubbing my cheek.

"I know. He hasn't treated any of us the same and this" I paused gesturing to Dean "just goes to show something is wrong with him" I whispered as the door out in the hotel room opened and closed again. "You guys done yet or do I gotta leave again?" Sam's voice questioned making me blush "Haven't even started Sammy, come here" Dean called seriously "I think we need to tell Sam the truth." I murmured as the door opened and Sam stepped in "close the door" Dean ordered sternly "Woah Dean, you don't need to invite me in, I can turn the TV up and be patient" Sam laughed holding his hands up "Sammy" I sighed shaking my head to show him the seriousness of the situation. "Did John tell you what happened on the hunt?" I asked curiously adjusting my position so I was cross legged again, holding Dean's hand in mine. "No, that's when he lost his shit and stormed out" Sam shrugged leaning against the closed bathroom door. "He watched the two ghosts attack me, didn't do a damn thing to help. I swear he smiled at one point Sammy" Dean stated a much shorter version than I had gotten. "Said I deserved it, when I asked him what that meant he said never mind" he continued lowly "I want you and Ash to stick to hunts together, I'll stay with him" he finished "Dean" I shrieked, "Look what he let happen to you and that was ghosts!" I shouted indignantly "What if it's a vamp or something next time?" I asked softly squeezing his hand tightly "She's right man" Sam nodded slowly "I don't think we should split up anymore. I think we need the numbers in our favor" he explained "for now lets just relax, get this" he smirked gesturing between Dean and I "Out of your system before he gets back. I figure you got a couple hours" he laughed leaving the room again. "Maybe he's right" Dean sighed pulling me up onto his lap "Maybe this will help me relax" he smirked unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his hips to reveal he had been commando "You care about these?" he asked tugging on the strap of my panties "Buy me more we'll be okay" I purred pressing our lips together as he pulled the underwear from my body in one swift pull. "Deal" he groaned using my hips to guide my lips over his member and slowly sliding me down until he was seated inside of me.

"Give me everything you got baby" I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck and rolling my hips against him "We don't have time for that doll, but I'll still make you cum on my cock" he growled wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against him as he used short, quick and hard thrusts to drive me crazy. "Fuck Dean" I groaned quietly dragging my nails down his back as he moved one hand between our bodies to rub my clit. "Hey, John just called. He's on his way back" Sam warned from out in the living room. "God dammit, I'm sorry this is another quick one baby" Dean muttered angrily increasing the pace of his movements until he had me convulsing over top of him. "Come on baby, make me cum" he whispered groaning as I took control and rocked my body above him "Yeah baby fuck" he growled slamming our mouths together as he pulsed into my body. "I swear baby I will make this up to you" Dean sighed helping me stand and wipe up before he started the shower "It's okay Dean, I know you will." I smiled slightly as I picked up my sleep shirt and pulled it on over my head. "I love you Ashley. So damn much." He murmured "No matter what happens, you'll always be my number one" he finished softly pulling me tightly against him "I love you too De, I'd do anything for you" I whispered back pecking his lips "Now hurry up, I'm starving" I smirked pushing him into the shower before exiting the bathroom, pulling a clean pair of underwear up my legs and flopping into the bed beside Sam just as John walked through the door, pissed off and looking like he was ready to start a fight. I sent Sam a worried look receiving an almost identical one in return, both of us almost certain that fists would be flying when Dean walked out of the bathroom.


	6. Finally Alone - Dean

"Ash, wake up baby girl" Dean's voice murmured in my left ear "five more minutes" I whined rolling from my back onto my stomach hoping he would leave me alone. "Not five more minutes sweetheart, we need to leave" Sam's voice cooed from my other side, groaning I sat up and pushed my hair our of my eyes to see everything packed up and a pile of my clothes on the corner of the bed. "John took off about two hours ago, said he wanted to get a head start" Dean muttered watching me as I climbed from the bed and began to strip out of my pajamas. "That's suspicious" I mentioned hopping slightly to get my jeans over my butt so I could button them. "That's what I said, but Dean suggested letting him do him and just sitting back" Sam shrugged tossing my pajamas into an open bag while I buttoned up my flannel and pulled on a jacket. "Do you think" I paused and shook my head not wanting to alarm either of them "Do we think what babe" Sam questioned wrapping his arms around me from behind "It was just a thought I had, but it's probably nothing" I shrugged offering them each a smile to try and ease their minds. "Let's head out, I don't want to make him wait too long" Dean murmured getting to his feet and walking past us, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he was out the door. "You heard him, get" Sam ordered slapping a large hand against my denim clad butt making me squeak and laugh. "Sam" I whined running away from him and sliding into the Impala before he could slap my butt again "It got you moving" he smirked shutting the door behind me before sliding into the passenger seat. "Behave children" Dean laughed pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road out of town. It wasn't far onto the road before I faded to sleep again, the soft murmur of words between the two men upfront lulling me to sleep.

"Come on baby girl, wake up" Dean prodded my eyelids fluttering as I came back to the land of the living. "Sam just went inside to check us in" he informed crouching in front of the open door. I swung my legs out and stretched my back popping with the movement "How was your nap sleeping beauty" Sam asked walking out of the office with keys in his hand. "Good, would have been better if I had a cuddle buddy" I teased sticking my tongue out at the two men who both rolled their eyes at me. "Poor baby" Dean murmured squeezing my knee before standing up to his feet and offering me a hand to help me the rest of the way out of the Impala. "Where are we even?" I asked looking around not seeing much other than the motel and a greasy looking bar. "De Soto Kansas" Sam informed wrapping his arm around my shoulder as Dean grabbed our bags. "We're pretty far out of the main part of town" he added squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Something doesn't feel right" I mentioned as we stepped into the motel room that had been under John's code name. "What do you mean?" Dean asked dropping our bags on the floor as Sam shut the door behind us "Shouldn't John be here?" I asked curiously not seeing the man's bags or any sign that he had been here other than the room being paid for. "He probably headed around town to ask questions" Sam shrugged beckoning me forward and pulling me onto his lap "You're probably right" I nodded still feeling something incredibly wrong "I'll give him a call" Dean offered rubbing a thumb down my cheek as he dialed the number into his phone before stepping out of the room. "You still feel weird" Sam asked quietly holding me tightly in his arms as I looked around the room. "I'm sure it's nothing" I shrugged spinning around to straddle the mans thighs. "Everything will be fine baby." He nodded pressing our lips together sweetly.

"Hey, I guess he headed off to a different town, said he got a call about a more pressing hunt" Dean informed pulling Sam and I apart, he looked like he had more to say "What's wrong?" I asked leaning my head against Sam's shoulder as the older male paced "He wants Sam to meet him there" he informed making my heart drop "Relax, I'll go." Sam nodded helping me to my feet. "Sam!" I shrieked not believing that he was going to go after what happened to Dean on his hunt with John. "Ashley." He stated sternly brown eyes staring down at me as I pouted crossing my arms over my chest "I'm with Ash on this one Sam" Dean sighed running a hand over his head "I'll manage. If anything happens I'll call." The shaggy headed brunette assured us a hand on either of our shoulders. "Be careful" I sighed stepping onto my tiptoes to hug him tightly "I'll be fine baby" he whispered ducking his head to press our lips together. "Call if you need us." Dean ordered staring his little brother down "I will." Sam nodded hugging Dean before heading out the door leaving Dean and I alone in the motel room. "I'm going to grab us some food quick. I'll be back as fast as I can" the remaining brother stated kissing my temple before he left the room leaving me alone with my swirling thoughts. I still had a gut feeling that SOMETHING wasn't right. Surveying the room I went to the window, scrunching up my nose as what I thought had been salt was actually an awful smelling powder. It wasn't sulfur, I couldn't place what it was as I continued inspecting the room. I had walked around the entire room and searched it top to bottom and with each spot my heart dropped. Shaking my head in disbelief I plopped onto the foot of the bed which is where I was when Dean returned.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked immediately setting the take out boxes down and crouching in front of me. "John didn't complete the sigils, and there's something on the window sill but I can't figure out what" I whispered pointing to the only window in the room. "It's not sulfur" Dean muttered rubbing the residue around on his fingers as he inspected each sigil. "There's no way it wasn't intentional Dean." I whispered watching as he quickly finished them before returning to my side. "It's going to be alright Ash. Everything is fine" he murmured holding me to his body. "I'm going to call Sam, tell him to be extremely careful." He stated pulling out his phone and trading quick words with the younger brother before he was back at my side. "Dean I didn't say anything before but" I paused not sure I should really bring up the thought rolling through my head "But what baby" he asked softly pulling me onto his lap and wrapping me up in his arms "Do you think John is possessed or cursed?" I whispered quietly not wanting to say the words too loud in the otherwise silent room. "Ashley" he sighed the disappointment in his voice making me break free from his grip and stand up out of his reach. "I'm serious Dean. How are we supposed to know that he's been doing the vigils right? We never check. We just always trust him to do them." I cried throwing my hands in the air annoyed that he wasn't as concerned as I was. "Do not get an attitude with me Baby Girl." He growled getting to his feet and stocking towards me. "Just because you're turning a blind eye to ALL the warning signs does not mean I'm going to" I snapped smacking his hand away before he could touch me. "God dammit. Do not smack me again" he snarled grabbing my wrist in his hand and pulling me tight against him. "I'm not saying you're wrong. But you CAN NOT lose your mind about this." He muttered using a finger to tip my head up until our eyes locked. "If he is possessed then you need to continue pretending you have no clue. I don't want you to get hurt" he whispered ducking his head to press our lips together. "You'll always be here to protect me Dean." I murmured back letting my hand not being held by him wrap around his neck to pull him down to me.

"Anybody ever tell you, you're perfect" he said softly dropping my wrist and placing his hands on my hips. "Not that I can recall, I kinda like when you say it though" I giggled fluttering my eyelashes at the male who smirked in return. "We're going to figure all this out Baby Girl. In the meantime, we're finally alone" he grinned crouching down and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck smiling at him as he held me close. "What is that look for?" he asked moving slowly back towards the bed, dropping me onto my back on the motel bed. "You make me happy" I shrugged slightly sitting up enough to push the jacket off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor behind him. "You make my heart pound" I whispered peeling my flannel off and tossing it to the side the same time I pushed my boots off my feet. "I'm gonna make your toes curl" he grinned tossing his flannel and t-shirt to the side. "Promises, promises" I waved my hand as if I didn't believe what he was saying, the limb being grabbed in a rough hand and pushed above my head. "So much sass from you baby" he grinned using his free hand to pull his belt from his jeans using the worn leather to bind my hands together above my head. "Kinky" I teased leaning up to nip at his jaw as he pulled the leftover belt through the headboard and secured it leaving me no room to move. "Can't have you touching without permission" he murmured sliding off the bed to remove my jeans and underwear. "I'll buy you new stuff later" he stated seconds before his knife was tearing through my tank top and bra straps. "Dammit Dean" I whined staring down at the ruined cloth "I'll make it up to you Ash" he grinned dropping his jeans to the floor before crawling over top of me. "You better" I purred wrapping my legs around his waist and trying to pull him in as he ducked his head to kiss and suck the skin of my neck and chest. "Have I ever let you down before?" he asked arching an eyebrow at me before he slid down placing kisses and kitten licks on my stomach and thighs "Never Dean" I gasped jumping slightly as his tongue brushed my clit lightly before it was dancing between my lips. "Oh god Dean" I whined jerking on my restraints as he gripped my hips to hold them still.

"Not so sassy now huh?" he teased blowing air across my nether regions "Please" I whispered looking down at the blonde who was teasing my folds with his fingertips. "I don't know babe. I'm pretty sure I promised you a better time once we were alone." He shrugged slipping two fingers inside, curling them as he dragged them back out and slowly pushed back in, repeating the process over and over. He was going maddeningly slow, his lips suckling the skin of my hip and lower stomach leaving bright red marks and dark purple bruises. "Dean, please oh god I need more" I gasped trying to move my hips in an effort to reach the peak that he was slowly driving me towards. "Your wish is my command" he murmured quickening his pace, the drag of his calluses over my inside walls hurtling me over the edge, a loud gasp escaping my lips as my legs clenched around his body. "Fuck, you look amazing when you cum" he whispered sucking my juices off his fingers as he slid up my body, his tongue slipping into my mouth and tangling together with mine. "I love you Ashley" he murmured pressing his hips forward, groaning into my mouth as I spasmed around him from my recent orgasm. "I love you too Dean." I whispered back gasping slightly as he pulled back out and pushed back in quickly. "Dean I need you to fuck me" I whined arching my hips into him in an attempt to get him to move faster. "I want to fuck you, so bad. But" he sighed slowing his pace even more "I wanna make you beg, make you scream and cry because it feels so good" he murmured hands petting my sides and thighs as his head dropped to my chest. Pulling a nipple into his mouth he suckled harshly, my back arching to get more of the contact as his hips remained slow and steady. "Dean" I growled yanking on my restraints trying to get him to do more than he was at the moment. He hummed in response the vibrations making me shiver as he switched breasts and showed the other the same attention as the first.

"I wanna hear it baby girl" he paused just long enough to say before he was biting down again making me cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Dean please, I need you to fuck me" I whined arching my back again "I want you to make me forget my name." I continued panting as his hips started to speed up "Please, please, please fuck me Dean. I need my big brother to fuck me" I whined, the end turning into a scream as he thrusted harshly, raising his head to look down at me "You want your big brother's dick pounding you" he growled gripping my hips tightly as he sped up his hips "yes, yes, yes" I cried head thrown back as he pounded into my body, growls falling from his throat. Mewling I tugged on my restraints again wanting nothing more than to touch him, getting my silent wish as he easily undid the belt, my hands immediately going to his back and holding him close. "Fuck, my baby girl. So fucking perfect" he muttered pressing our lips together, his pelvic bone supplying an intoxicating pressure on my clit every time he moved his hips. My nails raked down his back as I neared my end my head dropping back as I gasped for air, mewls falling from my lips as he latched onto my throat, the bite of his teeth and the rub of his pelvis against my clit sending me over the edge and into a blinding orgasm. My vision went white as I tipped into bliss, his hips pressed as far into me as they could go, the hot feeling of his cum elongating my own orgasm. "Fuck baby" he whispered forehead pressed against my chest as we both tried to catch our breath. I was about to reply to him when his phone began ringing on the end table prompting him to pull himself from my body and answer it. "Yeah?" he answered easily sliding his jeans up his legs as I wiped up with my torn shirt before pulling on underwear and a sports bra munching on the cold take out as I waited for him to get off the phone. "That doesn't make sense. If it were a witch you'd be able to find hex bags." He said catching my attention as I slowly popped a fry into my mouth. "Sam, he might be possessed" he said suddenly the voice on the other end going silent. "Look, it's not safe for you to be there alone. Ashley and I are on our way." Dean decided gesturing for me to get dressed and packed.

I moved quickly pulling on my jeans and boots before slipping one of Dean's t-shirts over my head, shoving the rest of our things into bags and then following Dean outside to the Impala. "Don't do anything until we get there. If he is possessed he has been for a while and is going to be too strong" Dean warned "Be there soon" he ended slipping his phone into his pocket as he slid into the driver's seat. "John's been extra weird, Sam thought it might have been the witch they're hunting but he can't find any hex bags. His last idea is that the hex bag is on John somewhere" Dean informed peeling out onto the highway and speeding towards Sam and John's destination. "Refused to go into the motel room Sam got and rented his own. He's been whispering to himself" he sighed reaching over to hold my hand "I think you might be right Ash, and I don't know what to do about it" he finished quietly making my heart ache at how uncertain he sounded when he was usually the headstrong one. "We'll figure it out Dean. We always do." I cooed scooting across the seat until I was tucked against his side, his arm around my shoulder. "I'll always protect you baby girl. No matter what I'll keep you safe" he murmured pressing his lips to my temple "We're in this together De. You, me and Sam. We'll get through this." I nodded both of us going silent as he sped towards Sam.


	7. Demons

"Hey, you guys made it" Sam greeted hugging us both tightly before ushering us into his motel room. "John is three doors down. Told him you guys were coming and he shut himself in. Haven't seen him since" he informed taking up what seemed to be his post near the window where you could see out at the other doors and into the parking lot. "Ash couldn't drop the bad feeling she had, looked around none of the sigils were finished and there was some sort of powder on the window sill" Dean informed quietly dropping our bags beside Sam's before joining him at the window as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ash" Sam sighed coming over and brushing his lips against my temple. "It's okay, I wouldn't have believed me either" I smiled softly leaning up into his touch. "It's hard to believe that this might have been going on for a while" I sighed resting my head in my hands with a huff. "I'm gonna go talk to him" I decided getting to my feet only to be shoved back to the bed "No you are not." Dean snapped pointing a finger at me as if I was a dog. "I'm not a fucking dog Dean and It's not like you can go." I spat getting back to my feet and pushing past him "Ashley if you step out that door so help me god" he growled hands clenched into fists at his side "We need answers Dean sooner, rather than later." I sighed hands on my hips "If we wait any longer one of us is going to get hurt again" I added trying to make him understand "Or worse" Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. "I hate it too man but of the three of us, she's got the best chance of getting in and out without being hurt" he shrugged dropping onto the bed with a huff. "I hate it." Dean muttered taking two large steps over to me until we were nose to nose. "I know De" I whispered back placing my hands on his face and pressing our lips together "I'll be okay. And I'll be back before you know it" I promised kissing him one more time before I pulled away and walked out the door. I took the short walk down to John's door and knocked rocking back and forth as I waited for an answer. Even knowing he was probably possessed I couldn't help but smile widely as he opened the door sans shirt and hair dripping wet. "Ashley" he greeted softly opening the door just a bit more.

"I missed you" I sighed launching myself into his arms. He held me up with one arm as the other closed the door behind me "I missed you too" he murmured nuzzling his nose into my hair and inhaling. "Is everything okay? You haven't wanted to be around me lately" I pouted playing with the hair at the back of his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed and rocked slightly. "I'm sorry Ash" he mumbled inhaling again with his face buried in my hair "Everything has been crazy and weird" he sighed "I'm just trying to get my head wrapped around everything." He shrugged slightly holding me close "Wanna come get dinner with us?" I asked sweetly pouting when he almost instantly shook his head no "I just need some space Ash. Tomorrow morning, you and I will go on a breakfast date while Sam and Dean investigate" he suggested. I knew they weren't going to like the idea but if it was a way to get answers so we could decide what to do then so be it. "I'd really like that John" I grinned hugging him tightly hoping and praying that everything would work out. 'Christo' I mumbled barely audible nuzzling his neck as he twitched slightly "I love you John." I murmured holding him tightly relishing in the feeling of being in his arms, knowing deep down that our lives were about to change forever. "You're so sweet Ash" he whispered rocking me back and forth. "I should go get some dinner" I sighed climbing off his lap and heading for the door looking around carefully as I went. "Breakfast tomorrow morning?" I asked half out the door "Of course" he nodded once before I was out the door.

OTHER POV

"You really love her don't you" Sam stated as soon as the youngest Winchester had closed the door. "Of course I do" Dean nodded sitting at the small table with his legs stretched out in front of him. "No I mean you really love her. It's all over your face. You would do a lot for me as your brother but you would die and kill for her without a second thought" Sam laughed lightly actually proud of Dean. This was definitely the playboy of the three and ever since this relationship between them and Ashley started Dean has devoted all of his time and attention to her. "I would. I would do that for you to Sam. But…she's special. I can't get her out of my head" Dean admitted running a hand over his head "It's killing me right now not having eyes on her and not knowing if she's okay or not." He grunted slamming a fist on the table top "I get it man. I'm worried to. But she's strong and she's smart. If she needs us she'll let us know" Sam assured getting up to put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "If you ever ask, I'll step aside" he added quietly looking down at the floor knowing he would to make them happy. "I'd never ask you that dude. She loves you too. And this works for us, no matter how weird it is this works and as long as it continues to work and as long as she's happy then I'm happy" Dean assured giving his little brother a quick hug as the door opened to reveal the young girl with tears streaming down her cheeks.

END OTHER POV

As soon as the door shut behind me I could feel the tears building up on my lower lashes, I let them fall as I walked the short distance back to the other hotel room. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me falling to my knees and sobbing both boys rushing to my side and wrapping their arms around me whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down. "What happened? I will fucking kill him." Dean growled lowly rocking me back and forth as Sam ran a hand through my hair. "He's a demon. I said Christo and he flinched" I sniffled holding Dean tightly. "Shit" Sam muttered dropping back onto his butt, his arms laying across his knees as Dean growled lowly. "He's taking me to breakfast in the morning" I whispered "He's sending you two on the hunt" I informed quietly nuzzling into Dean's neck as he tensed. "We can't let him know that we're on to him" Sam sighed just as Dean went to say something. "Until we have a plan we need to pretend that everything is okay. If he finds out we know he'll either run or hurt us" he continued ruffling his hair before dropping his hand to my face. "If you start getting scared you call." He ordered sternly thumb brushing my cheek softly. "I know." I nodded slowly grabbing his hand in mine as Dean began rocking me slightly again. "We're going to be okay. Whatever happens we got this" he murmured sharing a look with Sam above my head, the younger man nodding once before he got to his feet lifting me out of Dean's arms and carrying me to the bed. He laid down on one side of me and after locking the door, drawing the blinds and turning on the TV Dean crawled into the space between my legs. "We're going to cuddle and forget about everything for a while" Sam whispered nuzzling his face into my hair as Dean grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his chest kissing them wherever he could reach. "That sounds perfect to me" I murmured leaning my head back, my fingers lazily drawing shapes onto Dean's chest. "I love you Sweetheart" Sam whispered quietly "I love you too Sammy" I murmured back leaning into his kiss. "And I love you De" I added "I love you too Baby Girl" the short haired man murmured pressing his lips to the skin of my arm.

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until the next morning when I was being woken up. "Wake up" Dean's voice muttered a rough shake of my shoulder making me crack open my eyes to see the man's back as he stomped to the little table and sat down. "What time is it?" I asked yawning as I sat up and looked around for a clock of any form "A little after 8, John wants us to head out so we woke you first" Sam informed walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips "Go shower and get ready" Dean ordered fingers tapping the tabletop as he stared at the movie playing on the little tv with no emotion. "Um okay" I shrugged sending Sam a questioning look only to receive a shrug in return. I pulled clothes out of my bag before ducking into the bathroom to shower and prepare myself for whatever today could throw at me. I quickly washed up and shaved before stepping out and drying off while brushing my teeth. I quickly ran a brush through my long hair before I got dressed hoping Dean wasn't being weird anymore. "Dean come on, you're being an ass" Sam was muttering to Dean as I stepped out of the bathroom clean and dressed for the day my suspicions affirmed by Sam noticing it as well. "Come on, we need to head out" the older Winchester sighed waiting for me to pass him before he placed a hand on my back and gently rubbed. "Are you sure about this baby girl" he asked quietly as we walked out of the motel room and over to the Impala. "I'll be okay Dean. I can handle this" I murmured turning to face him holding his hands tightly in mine. "Jesus Christ don't make me regret this" he groaned dropping his forehead against mine. "She'll be okay Dean. She'll call us if she isn't right Ash" Sam stated eyes locked on me "Yes Dad" I teased ducking away from his swatting hand "I swear I'll let you know if something is up. Just please come back safe" I sighed hugging Sam tightly before turning to Dean again. "Be careful Princess" Dean murmured tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before he and Sam got into the Impala and drove off leaving me alone to handle Demon John. "Hey Ash, you ready for breakfast?" the man asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Yes! I'm starving" I grinned lacing our fingers together and allowing him to lead me over to his truck.

Breakfast was going great, everything was completely normal and I was actually having a great time. It was like when I was younger and we didn't have any care in the world. Until it wasn't…


	8. All Comes Crashing Down

"So how long has Dean had the Mark of Cain?" John asked suddenly nearly making me spew the coffee I had just taken a drink of all over the tabletop in front of me. "What Mark of Cain?" I asked coughing slightly as I tried to regain my senses from the sudden question. "I saw it on his arm the other day. When he was digging those graves." The dark haired man shrugged playing around with his food like it wasn't a big deal what he was saying. "He doesn't" I paused thinking back to the bathroom after that hunt, I had chalked the red mark up to the bruises from the hunt. "He wouldn't" I paused again mind whirling as I realized he would have had to have a reason to go and search for someone powerful enough to do this. "Why would he do that?" I asked quietly not really intending for him to answer but not able to stop the question "Maybe he felt threatened" he shrugged, I could have swore his eyes went black before turning back to his usual brown. "Threatened? By what" I asked not comprehending anything that had happened in the last few minutes. "By me" he shrugged not having a care in the world that his younger brother was now sporting the Mark of Cain for the rest of his life. "No offense John but I think the Mark of Cain is kind of an extreme answer to his jealousy problems" I tried to laugh it off pretending I had no idea what he really meant. But if what I was thinking was correct then that meant Dean had a hunch about John being a demon long before I said anything or he had alternative plans for the power of the mark. "You see I don't think you really think that" he murmured eyes pitch black and locked on me. "Get up." He ordered lowly dropping money onto the table and escorting me out of the diner and into his truck. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly getting more nervous with every passing second. "Back to the motel, I just want to spend time with you Ash. We can have some privacy" he smirked hand reaching over to grab my knee. I smiled back the best I could, my gut telling me that my day was about to get way worse.

OTHER POV

"Shit" Sam muttered running to Dean's side as the man collapsed to the ground blood pouring from his forehead. "Dean" he shouted shaking the smaller man violently in hopes he would wake up. "What the hell?" the long haired Winchester asked catching sight of something red on his big brother's forearm. Rolling up the flannel to reveal a bright red mark that he had seen before in lore. "No way, he wouldn't" Sam broke off realizing that if Dean thought this was the way to beat John and protect Ashley he would. He had received the Mark of Cain. It would explain the protectiveness over Ashley, the angry outbursts, the sudden Alpha personality he showed whenever Ashley was in the room. He must have had his suspicions about John long before now. It all started to make sense the longer Sam thought about it, and he was just hoping that everything was going to be worth it as the shorter male shot up straight eyes black as night. "What happened" he asked lowly rubbing his hands over his face tiredly "You died" Sam shrugged getting to his feet and holding out a hand for his brother to help him up. "Why didn't you tell me? When did you do this?" he couldn't help but ask, turning the forearm over to show Dean that he knew his secret. "Because I knew you would stop me" Dean grunted covering up the mark and brushing himself off. "How do you think Ashley is going to feel?" Sam couldn't help but counter "Now not one but TWO demon brothers?" he threw his hands in the air "There's a difference between John and I." Dean growled glaring at his younger brother, pissed that he even thought about comparing them. "Really Dean? Cause you both have black eyes and demon mojo now" Sam couldn't help but inwardly sigh at the entire situation. "I'm still me. I'm not possessed, I died and came back like this" Dean shrugged obviously floundering for some sort of reasoning as to why he was in better shape than John. "I just hope Ashley sees it that way" Sam muttered lowly climbing into the Impala without another word worried about the sanity of his little sister when she learned the news.

END OTHER POV

"John what are you doing?" I asked sweetly watching as he dropped his jacket on the chair and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt methodically. "I heard you last night" he mentioned, my heart beginning to pound as he turned to me his eyes still the devastating pure black. "You know…I thought Dean would have been the one to find out for sure, I mean he obviously had a good enough idea to get the Mark of Cain." He shrugged rolling his shoulders as he slowly advanced on me "But he sent his precious baby sister to do the dirty work. To find out if he was right or not." He shrugged making me feel guilty "He wasn't going to ask" I whispered jumping as he suddenly lunged at me. "What was that? You'll have to speak up doll" he growled making me shiver in fear "I was the one who convinced him and Sam something was wrong" I nearly shouted body tense as I waited for his reply. "He was turning a blind eye to all the signs. I wouldn't drop it though. I had to see if I was right or if I was just going crazy" I added when he remained silent. "You should have just kept your mouth shut" he sighed running a hand over his head as he crouched in front of me. "I was doing so well" he shrugged slightly, so care free that I actually screamed when his hand shot out and slapped me across the face. I felt the skin of my lip split, tears springing to my eyes at the idea that this was really happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was locked in the motel room with the demon and Dean and Sam were who knows where hunting who knows what. Even if I could somehow dial my phone to call them there was no guarantee that they would be able to pick up in time. I was on my own and had no idea what to do other than take it and hope it ended sooner rather than later.

"I wish you could just keep your mouth shut" he sighed running his hand through my hair gently, my heart pounding as I kept my eyes on him afraid of what he would do next. I couldn't stop the scream that sounded as I was tossed into the wall, the impact shoving all the air from my body. "Poor little girl, left defenseless by her big strong protectors" Demon John laughed lowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed I had just been thrown from as I tried to crawl to my feet. "Where's Dean huh?" he questioned sarcastically "Your loving Demon, who swore to protect you" he growled darkly getting to his feet and stalking towards me. "Please, John this isn't like you" I whimper staring up at the man that used to be so caring and sweet. "Sweetheart, this has been me for months!" he shouted throwing his arms out wide "But you three were so wrapped up in each other you never noticed. It was so incredibly easy to keep you fooled" he laughed "I'll admit, I thought I was going to be rid of Dean on that ghost hunt, but he had already had his suspicions apparently. The ghosts were no chance against the Mark of Cain" he sighed crouching down in front of me with a scary calm look. "But you, you're too smart. And I thought" he paused shaking his head "No I hoped that Dean would convince you that you were over thinking" he sighed again pulling me up to my feet by my hair "Unfortunately you're too stubborn and couldn't just drop it." He murmured lifting me up and pressing me back first into the wall. "And that means you're about to tragically perish, I tried so hard to save you" he sighed pulling out a knife and sliding it across his forehead, cheek and neck "But I couldn't do it" he shrugged stabbing himself in the torso, I took that moment to kick him away and run for the door. Shrieking loudly as I was pulled back by my hair and slammed onto the floor all the air leaving my body in a harsh gasp. "It's almost killing me to think about doing this to you." He sighed stepping on my ankle to hold me in place "If you could have just kept your mouth shut and never started wondering we could be fucking right now." He shrugged stepping down harder a short scream leaving my lips. "But I can't let you go screaming to Sam and Dean. So here we are" he sighed stepping down once more, a crack and a pop sending pain shooting up my leg.

"Why? Why let a demon stay in you? Why not fight it and scream for help" I gasped pushing myself away from him using my arms since my ankle was certainly broken. "Oh sweetheart…I would have to be a demon possessing someone else's body for them to fight it." He laughed coldly "But John…John died months ago leaving me to pick up the meat suit and start this little game" he grinned my heart dropping into my stomach at what he was saying "How" I asked quietly feeling a tear slip from my eye "Honestly, don't know" he shrugged, foot shooting out to kick me in the chest "I found his meat suit in the truck in the middle of nowhere so I took it and decided to have a little fun" he laughed crouching next to my head. He was about to talk more when his phone started to ring. "Hey, what's up" he asked a nasty smirk on his lips as he got to his feet and wandered to the bag on the table. "She's in the bathroom" he lied sending me a little wave before he was digging in the bag with one hand, the other holding the phone to his ear. I carefully pulled my phone from my pocket and opened my contacts pressing the call button for Sam and turning the volume all the way down before putting it back in my pocket hoping he would answer. "Alright, see you soon" John stated before he hung up crushing the phone with his bare hand before he turned around, a knife the size of my forearm in his grip. "Guess we'll have to speed this up sweetheart. Your boys will be back soon and I can't have big brother John playing with your dead corpse when they show up" he sighed advancing towards me with purpose in his step.

OTHER POV

Sam's phone began to ring, the smiling face of Ashley rolling onto his screen. Confused he turned the screen towards Dean 'Answer it' the older male mouthed before he started talking to John again. "hello" Sam greeted calmly waiting for a reply but not getting anything except for muffled talking "Ash?" he tried again sending Dean a worried look when she didn't reply again "Sweetheart? You there?" he asked body tensing as John's voice became clear "Guess we'll have to speed this up sweetheart. Your boys will be back soon and I can't have big brother John playing with your dead corpse when they show up" he said making Sam's blood run cold. "Dean. Go faster" he ordered lowly phone clenched tightly in his hand as he switched it to speaker phone knowing Dean wanted to hear what was happening. "You know even if you do kill me they'll never let you get away." Ashley's voice answered clearly, a small tinge of fear and something else easily being picked up by the two boys who knew her so well. "Maybe you're right. They'll be so distraught over you being gone that they'll forget for a while. And then they'll exorcise me thinking it'll save John. And in the end they'll be left with a dead sister and a dead brother" John's voice sounded, both boys tensing at what he had said. That meant John was already dead and there was no saving him. There would be time to mourn for him later as for right now their little sister was left at the mercy of a monster and they couldn't go much faster as they neared the motel. "Dean you gotta slow down. We can't let him know we're here" Sam advised removing his seatbelt as the Impala slowed and rolled into the motel parking lot. "You won't kill me" Ashley's voice sounded reverberating now as they neared the door she was behind. "Oh really? Why's that?" John's voice sounded before the phone didn't matter anymore because both boys kicked through the door with a vengeance.

END OTHER POV

"You know even if you do kill me they'll never let you get away" I stated calmly hoping that Sam had answered the phone and this wasn't all going to be in vain. "Maybe you're right. They'll be so distraught over you being gone that they'll forget for a while. And then they'll exorcise me thinking it'll save John. And in the end they'll be left with a dead sister and a dead brother" He shrugged twirling the knife in his hand as he walked towards me. I looked up and couldn't even feel sadness as the man in front of me was not my overbearing yet loveable oldest brother anymore. "You won't kill me" I whispered pushing myself up into a sitting position putting my face even closer to the knife in his hand. "Oh really? Why's that?" he asked arching an eyebrow as he used the tip of the knife to trace my cheek, the point drawing blood easily. "That's why" I murmured as the door slammed open revealing Dean and Sam. Demon John didn't have a chance to get a single word in before Dean was running at him and slamming him through the wall. No not into the wall. Straight through the wall until they were wrestling around in the bathroom. "Are you okay" Sam asked quickly sliding to my side and looking me over "My ankle is broken but otherwise I'm fine" I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck so he could pick me up easier. "What about Dean" I asked as Sam grabbed the duffle bag off the table and then headed out the door towards the Impala. "He'll be fine." He grunted using one arm to hold me up while the other opened the door and slid me into the back seat. "Where are you going?" I asked trying to scoot back out of the Impala as he went to close the door. "I'm grabbing our bags. We'll have to leave as soon as Dean is done. DO NOT move" he ordered slamming the door shut before he was jogging into the room he, Dean and I had been sharing. It wasn't even five minutes before both him and Dean were exiting the motel rooms smoothly shutting the doors behind them and walking towards the Impala like nothing had happened. Sam dumped the bags in the truck as Dean slid into the driver's seat starting the Impala and pulling away without a word.

"Dean" I asked softly scooting myself forward so I could reach the man as best I could, his face empty of expression as both hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "How's your ankle sweetheart? Can you hang in there until we get to Bobby's?" Sam asked softly gripping my hand in his as he half turned in his seat to face me. "I can handle it. The pain has dulled down a bit as long as I don't move it." I shrugged slightly "Do you think we could stop and bandage it at least?" I asked quietly catching Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror trying not to flinch at the black eyes staring back at me. He didn't say anything just pulled into the gas station parking lot and got out, digging around in the trunk as Sam headed inside to grab some stuff. "Can you scoot back a bit" Dean asked quietly opening the door and ducking inside as I scooted back to make room for him. "Hey" I whispered reaching over and grabbing his hand as he began to roll up my pant leg to get to my boot. "Hey" he murmured back carefully pulling my boot from my foot not even flinching as I roughly grabbed his arm in pain. "I'm sorry baby girl" he sighed trying to be gentle as he wrapped the broken limb to offer it some support until we could get to Bobby's and have a cast put on it. As soon as he slipped my loosened boot back on I was crawling towards him. "I love you Dean" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him the best I could in this position. "I love you too Ashley" he whispered back pressing his lips to my forehead before climbing out of the backseat and back into the drivers seat as Sam replaced him in the back and we got back on the road. "It's going to be a while before we get to Bobby's, you should try and sleep" Sam murmured helping me lay down with my head in his lap.


	9. Demon Dean

"Ashley, Sweetheart wake up." Sam's voice murmured a hand brushing through my hair as my eyes fluttered open. I groaned softly as I sat up my body sore and stiff after not moving it for hours. "Are we at Bobby's?" I asked trying to tell where we were through the darkness outside "Yeah, Dean just headed inside with our stuff and to give him a heads up" the older male nodded sliding out of the backseat and offering me a hand to help me to my feet. Throwing my arm around his shoulders I allowed him to help me into the house and into the living room where Dean and Bobby where laying out supplies to give me a cast. "Ashley" Bobby greeted walking over and pulling me into a tight hug "How are you holding up" he asked quietly taking over for Sam to get me seated on the couch, my foot propped on the coffee table. "Fine, all things considered" I shrugged not really sure how to word anything given what has happened in such a short time. "It's hard to be upset after finding out he hasn't been John for months" I whispered flinching slightly as he began to remove the bandage. "Any idea where or how?" he asked receiving a shrug "No clue, demon just said he found John already dead" I sighed cringing at the deep bruising on my lower leg. "Sam and I will get started on figuring it out." Dean commented moving to leave the room towards the library "You aren't avoiding me Dean." I grunted quietly clenching the arm of the couch tightly as pain shot up my leg with the movement of the limb. "You and I need to talk." I added relaxing slightly now that Bobby stopped moving my leg. "About?" he asked arms crossed over his chest as Sam snuck out. "You know what" I spat out through gritted teeth, the cast now being wrapped around and around until my ankle was stable again, the pain ebbing slightly. "All done, I'll go find you some crutches" Bobby muttered getting to his feet and leaving the room, Dean and I alone but not enough for me to feel comfortable talking about everything. "Here you go Ash. I'll go help Sam" Bobby returned passing me the crutches before leaving again. "Come on" I sighed pushing myself up and heading through the kitchen and into the junkyard, the male silently following a few steps behind me.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean" I asked quietly turning to face him, my heart sinking at the look of despair etched on his face. "I had to Ashley. There was no other way" he grunted quietly making me sigh in annoyance "How long did you know" I asked next leaning heavily on my crutches exhausted from the mental and emotional turmoil that had been plaguing us. "I wasn't positive. But I knew something was up." He sighed running a hand over his head before placing them on his hips. "So the Mark of Cain was your solution? We could have figured something out if you had just said something Dean" I whined dropping my head so he couldn't see my face. "I had to protect you Ashley." He growled lowly my eyes darting up to see his eyes black as night "At what expense De" I whispered softly taking two steps towards him until we were almost touching. "You made a lifelong decision for what? Me? That doesn't seem worth it" I continued quietly reaching up a hand to rest it against his cheek trying to adjust to the lack of bright green eyes I was used to. "Baby Girl I would do anything to keep you safe." He murmured hands moving to my hips to pull me flush against him. "I don't want to scare you" he mumbled lowly face turning away from me so I could no longer see his eyes "I could never be afraid of you." I whispered pulling his face back to me, blue eyes clashing with black. "You're my savior, my own super sexy superhero" I continued stepping onto my tiptoes the best I could to press our lips together. "I love you Dean." I mumbled against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck, the crutches dropping to the ground barely registering in my head. "I love you too Ashley. So damn much." He sighed tightening his hold on me "I would do anything for you, anything to keep you safe" he finished slowly dropping to his knees and running his hand over the cast on my leg "I wish I could've been faster" he murmured letting his head rest against the limb "Stop it." I snapped pulling him back to his feet "I knew EXACTLY what I was getting into by being alone with him" I explained taking my crutches from him "We're going to get through this together. Just like we always do" I promised rolling my eyes as he sighed before pressing his lips to mine one more time before we headed inside to help Sam and Bobby.

"You idjit" Bobby snapped glaring at Dean as soon as we had entered the room. "Look Bobby" Dean stated holding up a hand to try and calm the older man only to be pulled into a tight hug. "Ya idjit" Bobby repeated softer shaking his head slowly as he pulled away from Dean and grabbed his arm to inspect the Mark. "Whatever reason, I hope it was worth it. There ain't no going back" Bobby sighed returning his attention to the papers he had been studying missing the look Dean and Sam sent my way. "More than worth it." Dean answered softly before he shoved his head in one of the many books Sam and Bobby had pulled out. The only noise in the house was the sound of old books being flipped through, the scrape of the paper almost grating on your nerves with every new page being turned. "Why don't we just scribe him" I finally suggested dropping the book I had just flipped through onto the pile of useless books. "We'd have to have something of the demons and we didn't exactly have time to ask for a souvenir" Sam sighed leaning back into his seat while Dean dropped his head back, his head thumping back into the wall with a thud. "Let's get some sleep. Everything will still be here in the morning." Bobby advised closing his book and leaning back in his chair looking the three of us over "Git. It ain't a suggestion" he snapped all three of us slowly getting to our feet and heading for the stairs that would lead us up to the spare bedroom. Looking at the king bed was different this time, before we shared the bed as siblings keeping our respectful distance. This time we were more than siblings and migrated to the middle of the bed, the boys' warm bodies on either side of me making me feel safe and loved. I had no idea what the future would bring us, the last few days had been such a whirlwind of emotions and disasters that I couldn't plan for anything anymore. "Stop thinking, just go to sleep" Sam said suddenly making me jump slightly "We can hear the gears turning baby girl. You're restless." Dean added fingers dragging along the sliver of skin between my shorts and tank top. "We can help with that" Sam murmured his eyes locking with Dean who simply nodded. "At Bobby's? No way. I can't be quiet" I giggled rolling my eyes at both men who grinned in return. "We know." They said in unison each receiving a light slap to the shoulder in return. "Trust us sweetheart" Sam murmured both men kissing either side of my neck.

"You're going to kill me" I whispered arching my back as Sam's hand sunk under the waistband of my shorts and started petting my nether regions. "Wouldn't this be the way to go" Dean murmured nibbling on the shell of my ear as he pinched and tweaked my nipples. "Maybe for you, I had dreams of a bomb ass war story" I gasped shivering as Sam slipped two fingers deep into my pussy and began pumping and rubbing eliciting small gasps from my lips. "Shush baby, we wouldn't want Bobby hearing you" Sam whispered before pressing his lips to mine as his movements sped up, Dean content to suck my neck and play with my tits as Sam easily sent me over the edge. Shivering as I came back down he pulled his hand from my shorts and licked my juices from his fingers with a smirk. Blushing I covered my face only to gasp as my shorts were yanked down and Dean's mouth was over me. "Oh fuck" I muttered one hand gripping Sam's as the other tangled in Dean's short locks. "shush baby" Sam murmured covering my mouth with his hand as he ducked his mouth to my chest. I moaned from behind Sam's hand arching my back as Dean got to his feet and dropped his jeans before coming back over top of me, sliding his member between my lips with a quick thrust making me cry out from behind Sam's hand. "Fuck" Dean groaned lowly opting for short, rough thrusts as Sam moved from my chest to press our lips together. "She's going to fall apart soon" Sam rumbled making Dean grin above me "Good." He murmured reaching between us to rub my clit making me orgasm for the second time. "You have to have at least one more in you babe" Sam murmured as Dean chased his own release now. As soon as he stilled and shot his load in me he was swapping spots with Sam, allowing the younger brother to take up the spot between my legs to find his own release. I was exhausted and didn't think I could possibly cum again but Sam wasn't about to give up and before I knew it he had me on the edge and plummeting over once again, my mouth open in a silent scream as he stilled over me a low groan leaving his lips. "You two are going to kill me" I mumbled burrowing into the warm skin surrounding me, the physical activity tiring me out. I had no problem falling asleep after I was wiped up and redressed, burrowed between the two men protecting me from the world.


End file.
